Air Primal (Pathfinder)
For the LARP race, see Air Primal. Description. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque convallis rutrum sem vel lobortis. Sed at leo sit amet justo pretium fermentum. Aliquam hendrerit euismod eros, in fermentum sem lacinia ut. Nam in felis odio. Sed ullamcorper nulla sit amet tortor fermentum, ac finibus velit tempus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Praesent ultrices rutrum quam, ac hendrerit quam semper iaculis. Phasellus justo nibh, aliquam hendrerit vulputate vel, tempus quis leo. Sed congue congue ultricies. Aenean a mauris et sapien pretium lacinia. Vestibulum porta lectus sed justo pulvinar venenatis. Apperance Physical Description: Air Primals etiam nec urna nec ante rhoncus condimentum. Fusce lacus nulla, tempor ultrices dictum vitae, aliquet sit amet mi. Vestibulum finibus sem a nisi faucibus, eget fermentum quam ultrices. Quisque in dui ante. Fusce sed arcu ex. Pellentesque eu ornare risus. Society: Etiam nec urna nec ante rhoncus condimentum. Fusce lacus nulla, tempor ultrices dictum vitae, aliquet sit amet mi. Vestibulum finibus sem a nisi faucibus, eget fermentum quam ultrices. Quisque in dui ante. Fusce sed arcu ex. Pellentesque eu ornare risus. Relations: '''Aliquam hendrerit euismod eros, in fermentum sem lacinia ut. Nam in felis odio. Etiam nec urna nec ante rhoncus condimentum. Fusce lacus nulla, tempor ultrices dictum vitae, aliquet sit amet mi. Vestibulum finibus sem a nisi faucibus, eget fermentum quam ultrices. Quisque in dui ante. Fusce sed arcu ex. Pellentesque eu ornare risus. '''Alignment and Religion: Etiam nec urna nec ante rhoncus condimentum. Fusce lacus nulla, tempor ultrices dictum vitae, aliquet sit amet mi. Vestibulum finibus sem a nisi faucibus, eget fermentum quam ultrices. Quisque in dui ante. Fusce sed arcu ex. Pellentesque eu ornare risus. Society: Etiam nec urna nec ante rhoncus condimentum. Fusce lacus nulla, tempor ultrices dictum vitae, aliquet sit amet mi. Vestibulum finibus sem a nisi faucibus, eget fermentum quam ultrices. Quisque in dui ante. Fusce sed arcu ex. Pellentesque eu ornare risus. Relations: '''Aliquam hendrerit euismod eros, in fermentum sem lacinia ut. Nam in felis odio. Etiam nec urna nec ante rhoncus condimentum. Fusce lacus nulla, tempor ultrices dictum vitae, aliquet sit amet mi. Vestibulum finibus sem a nisi faucibus, eget fermentum quam ultrices. Quisque in dui ante. Fusce sed arcu ex. Pellentesque eu ornare risus. '''Male Names: Examples Female Names: Examples Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Air Primals are agile and affable, but somewhat frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma and -2 Constitution. * '''Type: '''Air Primals are Outsiders with the Native subtype. * '''Size: '''Air Primals are medium sized creatures. * '''Base Speed: '''Air Primals have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Air Primals start play knowing Common and xx. Air Primals with a high Intelligence score can choose from the following: xx Defense Racial Traits * '''Atmospheric Resistance: '''Air Primals have electricity resistance 5 * '''Trait Two: Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Equine Bond: '''An Air Primal's inate proclivity for horseback riding gives them +10 to ride checks made on equine creatures. * '''Neat Name: Another Skill bonus Magical Racial Traits * Gale (Sp): '''Air Primals are capable of producing a short, powerful burst of wind from their fingertips. This can be directed at a target and treated as a Bull Rush maneuver, with a CMB equal to the Air Primal's level. This can be used once per day at 1st level, then one more at every five levels (Max 4 at 15) * '''Trait Two: Offense Racial Traits * Cool Name: Something about skill bonus * Neat Name: Another Skill bonus Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Air Primals have darkvision out to 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) Alterate Racial Traits Racial Subtypes Favored Class Options Category:Pathfinder